Mass, momentum and energy transport properties of model and cell membranes will be investigated using the methods of fluctuation spectroscopy. Laser light scattering effects will be measured on model systems as well as on cell membranes. The Fourier transform properties of laser beams will be used to obtain the resolution of spatial effects down to the approximately 1 micron m diffraction limit of optical systems. Photon counting techniques will be used to resolve correlations in time to the 200 nsec domain. The methodology of continuum and statistical mechanics will be used to describe transport effects associated with membranes in terms of a small number of transport coefficients. The variation of these transport coefficients with membrane states will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J. Adin Mann, K.C. Porzio, "Capillarity: The Physical Nature of Fouid-Fluid Interfaces Including the Problem of Biomembrane Structure"; MTP International Review of Science, the Colloid and Surface Sci. volume, M. Rerber, ed, 1975. J. Adin Mann, Thomas R. McGregor, "Molecular Motion of Surfactant Molecules at the Air-Water Interface: ESR Spin Exchange Relaxation as a Means of Measuring Surface Viscosity" Advances in Chemistry Series No.144, E.D. Goddard ed., 1975.